


Good Advice

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: jazz, character: prowl, genre: drama, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, series: crackalackalicious, verse: post 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prowl takes Ratchet's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Pre-Crackalackalicious (mech form)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairing:** Prowl/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Not quite so fluffy, but it is their first kiss. ^_^ For Foghornleghorn's prompt.

Prowl stared after Ratchet, optic ridge raised at the unsolicited advice he had just received.

_Just throw Jazz across his desk, and zap him senseless already!_

He had been denying, resisting, and outright avoiding this for approximately two vorn. Perhaps Ratchet was right? Jazz had not lost interest in him, and Prowl’s desire, much to his early annoyance, had only increased as he’d come to know Jazz better.

And was the spy’s desire to impress him actually causing the mechs of the base to fear something was wrong? That they were losing the war just because Jazz was _working_? In which case, wasn’t the only logical conclusion to just act on what they both wanted, and get things back to what passed for normal?

Prowl walked into Jazz’s office unannounced, almost smiling at the surprised look, and startled, “Prowl?” he received.

Jazz half-stood, but Prowl was already leaning a hand on his desk, reaching out to grab the spy’s collar faring with the other. He pulled, and Jazz dropped forward, hands splayed on the surface of the desk. Prowl paused, savoring the moment Jazz realized just what was about to happen. He watched Jazz’s visor flash, then the glow dimmed a darker shade of blue in instant arousal. The surprised ‘O’ of his mouth softened, and a quiet venting of air sounded in the otherwise silent office.

Prowl closed the distance, and a flash of lightning shot straight down his back, spark giving a hard pulse. Jazz moaned into his mouth, tipped his helm, and deepened the kiss.

_Just throw Jazz across his desk, and zap him senseless already!_

Dragging him would work just as well.

Prowl pulled. Jazz followed.


End file.
